October and April
by Ihavetoomuchtime
Summary: Dominic and Rowena are so different from each other, which somehow they both find attractive. Problem is, neither of them dares to tell the other. Untill a certain butler starts to interfere. T for suggestive themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I'm actually not that much of a fashion girl, but I managed to pick this game up at a secondhand shop almost free so I figured what the heck. If I hate it, I can sell it on ebay. Buuuuuut I surprisingly got addicted and beat the game in...2 days, I believe. And I was honestly surprised nothing happened between my character and Dominic. So I decided to write this story. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Dominic's POV

Rowena.

One of the most down-to-earth girls I have ever met.

If you just glance at her, you wouldn't guess she was the manager of Rose, one of the most popular boutiques in town, along with Primavera.

And I couldn't get her off my mind.

She was so...Different. What others thought of her didn't matter to her, all she wanted to do was help people. Just like everyone, she was the victim of gossip, but she usually shrugged it off and said that "people who believe all that shit are just as smart as a banana."

I once replied she shouldn't insult bananas, a remark that cracked her up. Her laugh sounded so nice. It was music to my ears.

Unhappily, I stared at my dinner. Stew. I liked stew, but I wasn't hungry.

Well, I was, but not for food.

Without finishing my dinner, I stood up and went to my bedroom. It was the only room I was certain that Godfrey nor Eunice would enter without knocking first. Sure, they tried to knock always, but the mansion was so big, they were never sure where I was. Sometimes they weren't even sure I was home at all.

I leaned against the frame of the window and stared the garden. It had started to rain, softly at first, but it gradually increased until it was raining cats and dogs.

No matter how nice the garden was, I didn't see anything of it. The only thing I saw before me was Rowena's face, her silky, dark-blue (dyed, of course) hair with white and ice blue highlights surrounding her face. The bright green eyes that sparkled so lively, even slightly mischievous.

What would she be doing right now?

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

I sat on my bed, a pillow shoved comfortably behind my back, reading the latest Nuances magazine. Although it featured my shop, Rose, I didn't see much of it. Something else lay on my mind. And that something else was named Dominic.

That guy was confusing. So were my feelings every time he was around. It was like somehow, his presence caused my brain to stop functioning properly.

I threw the magazine on the floor. I'd read it some other time.

If I ever got him out of my mind, that is.

I got up and stared out the window.

What would he be doing right now?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Yes, I am fully aware that the name of Grace's boutique is "Strata" is Style Savvy, but I have "Style Boutique", where for some weird reason they decided to name it Primavera. Don't know why, so don't ask.**_

_**And the title comes from a song by The Rasmus and Anette Olzon. I just figured it'd be a nice title, plus it shows nicely how different Dominic and Rowena are. For the rest, the song doesn't have much - if anything - to do with the story.**_

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

I had just recommended an Alvarado dress to a customer, when Godfrey walked into Rose.

'Ah, miss Rowena, I have terrible news. I fear Master Dominic may be unwell. He didn't finish his stew last night while he usually finishes every last bite! I'll have to drive him to the hospital…' he said, with a worried look on his face.

'Oh dear.' I replied. 'Well, better find him then - before it gets any worse.' I replied.

He nodded. 'I guess I'd better. Goodbye, miss Rowena.'

I didn't have much time to be worried about Dominic though. I had to focus on picking the right clothes for costumers. Although there seemed to be few of them at the moment, I couldn't afford to get things wrong. Well, of course there were costumers I couldn't help - how do Dazies or Marble Lily type of girls get it in their head to walk into a shop that quite obviously sells Mad-Jack, Raven Candle and AZ-USA type of clothes anyway? - but I really wanted to do the best I could. That's also why I stock some Alvarado items. Besides, they're good for making money, but there's absolutely NO WAY April Bonbon, Marble Lily, Dazies or Penbridge will EVER come into this store. The day it does is the day I shoot myself.

I helped out three costumers while Renee did the other she wasn't a punk girl, she did really well.

When things calmed down a bit, Dominic walked through the door, and immediately Renee went all dreamy. It was one of the reasons I was afraid of my feelings for him. Renee was a friend. I didn't want to hurt her.

God, how does Grace manage to stay so calm in his company? Surely she must've noticed how hot he is too?

'Hey Rowena. Just thought I'd stop by to see how you're doing.'

'Pretty calm today. Only had...10 costumers so far, I think.' I said, turning to Renee for confirmation, but she was too busy pretending to be putting stock back in it's place to notice. 'Oh, and Godfrey came in here, worried about you.'

'Oh, Godfrey was worried about me? Why?'

'Something about you not finishing your stew while you usually eat it right up.'

'Oh. That. Well...there were too much mushrooms in it. I like mushrooms, but not when there's so much off them I can't see anything else in the pot! Anyway, if you see him again, tell him not to be worried about me. I'm perfectly fine. I must go now. I have some business to attend. Goodbye!'

I waved as he left the store, letting out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sick.

About an hour later, Godfrey walked into the store again. Honestly, I saw them more than I saw costumers!

'Ah, Godfrey. Dominic came in about an hour ago, and said he's fine. He didn't finish the stew because there were too much mushrooms in it.'

'Ah, then it seems I was a bit over-anxious earlier. And I shall remember to use only use half of the amount of mushrooms next time. Thank you miss Rowena. Goodbye.'

-X-X-X-

Dominic's POV

I half-lied to Rowena about the stew. I didn't like lying, but I have to admit it.

I'm kind off a coward. I simply lacked the guts to tell her I loved her.

I guess it's the fear off not being good enough for her. Or...What if she didn't feel the same way? Then things would get so awkward…

Or what if she didn't want to mix business with pleasure? I was her boss, after all.

I had to get her out of my mind now. I had work to do.

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

When I returned home after a long day, I considered calling Grace and ask for her advice.

On the other hand...What if she told him?

Oh God, that was bullshit and I knew it. Grace could keep secrets. But still…

I sighed as I slumped down on the chair behind my desk and turned on my computer. What I needed now was some good rock music.

'She was like April sky

Sunrise in her eyes…'

Oh hell. Not that. Any song but that.

-X-X-X-

Dominic's POV

I succeeded in getting her out of my mind whilst working, but I miserably failed in doing the same thing at home.

However, I did finish my dinner tonight. I didn't want Godfrey to think I was getting ill or that his cooking was bad.

Afterwards, I sat down in the living room and tried to read a book, but once again I failed miserably. I had read the same sentence about fifteen times when Godfrey walked in.

'Master Dominic, may I have a word with you?'

'Be my guest.' I said as I lowered my book.

'I'm a bit worried about you. You seem so lonely. But don't worry, I'm on the case! I wish you a good night, Master Dominic.'

And with that, he left me alone.

What on earth did he mean?

-X-X-X-

_**A/N It is very rare for me to finish two chapters in one day but...Maybe i'm just a bit enthusiastic about this story. And I have a writer's block in my other ones so…**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm trying to use actual, in-game convos but I had to restart my game in order to get them right. While I'm waiting for those conversations, here's a little chapter.**_

-X-X-X-

Dominic's POV

I couldn't sleep. There was just too much on my mind.

Calling Grace and ask for her help was something I kept considering, and every time I thought it was a bad idea. I was pretty sure Grace could keep a secret but...I don't know. I never was the kind of man that easily talked about his feelings. I usually was the one being talked to.

But now, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Socialising was also not my strong point. What if I did something wrong? What if I wasn't good enough for Rowena? What if I messed this up?

What if she was in love with someone else?

That thought broke my heart. I never heard her mention anything of the sort, but I'm her boss. It's not like she'd confide in me when it came to matters of the heart.

-X-X-X-

Godfrey's POV

I was well aware of Master Dominic's loneliness.

Sure, he never complained about anything and nothing made him happier than working to help people, but sometimes I cannot help but think he overdid it.

He never really had friends. Master Dominic is a lot of things, but he is no stone. Even he needs friends.

It seemed a blessing when Miss Rowena started working at Primavera. She was about Master Dominic's age and when I first met her in the park, she seemed like a very nice girl.

I think that's when the idea first came to me.

Miss Grace and Miss Renée both recommending her for having her own boutique was a perfect excuse to see how they'd react to each other. And I must say, what I saw did not displease me.

It was pretty obvious he noticed her more than anyone else in the room. I too have to admit she stood out. Contrary to Miss Grace or Miss Renée, she did not wear expensive Alvarado items, but wore Mad-Jack trousers and a matching tank, and finished it with plateau boots and a hat with chains. The other major difference was the lack of make-up.

And she also seemed to be interested in him, as did Miss Renée. I know he has that effect on women (and gay men, for that matter) but this seemed different.

On the other hand, it is quite difficult to be on the same level as her. She's difficult to get to know as well. It seems to me she has built a wall around herself, trying to shield herself as much from the outside world as possible. I doubt she ever tells much about herself.

Note to self: ask Miss Grace what she knows about Miss Rowena.

But I no longer have time to think about the two of them. I needed to sleep.

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

I tried to sleep but failed.

It was one of those nights again. One of those nights I was kept awake by pure fear.

I had more and more of those nights lately and that was taking it's toll on my work. I still was quite good at picking the right clothes, but I started to mess up more and more.

And I think Renée knows something's wrong. Maybe I should tell her...No. I shouldn't. Not now.

-X-X-X-

_**A/N I will change the POV to other characters besides Dominic and Rowena from time to time, but it'll mostly be their POV.**_

_**Also, yes, Rowena's past is going to have something to do with the storyline.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rowena's POV

The next morning, I was dog-tired. I had only been able to sleep for one or two hours.

When I got out of bed, I dragged myself to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

While making an omelette, I tore open a can of Monster Energy. Yes, I know how unhealthy that is, but what I needed to stay awake was 500 ml of caffein and sugar.

Why no coffee, you ask? Well, I absolutely hate coffee. If there's something I absolutely cannot pour down my throat, it's coffee. And beer. So that's actually two things.

-X-X-X-

_Later that day_

Thank God for having not much costumers today. Even with as much caffein as I'd been consuming, I barely managed to keep my eyes open.

'Ro? Are you all right?' Renée asked me when the shop was empty.

'I'm fine.' I muttered. 'Just a bit tired, that's all.'

Renée opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment, three costumers walked in.

Without exchanging another word, we went back to work. I barely managed to help one costumer out while Renée helped the others.

I really had to see a doctor and ask for sleeping meds. This couldn't go on much longer.

I didn't have much time to think about that though, because Godfrey entered the boutique.

'Excuse me, miss Rowena. I hate to bother you…'

'Oh, you're not bothering at all, Godfrey. What is it?'

'Is there a gentleman you're on particularly good terms with?'

'Eh...What? Why?'

'I was thinking that perhaps you and Master Dominic could maybe…Oh, never mind. Please forget I said anything. Good day.'

And with that, he left. If I wasn't operating on caffein, I would've wondered what that was about, but now I was too tired.

'Ro?' Renée asked me. I turned around to face her.

'Yes?'

'Are you sure you're all right? You don't look like it.'

I sighed. Curse me and my hate for cosmetics!

'I've just been sleeping bed lately. Nothing to worry about.'

'If you say so…' She answered, obviously not convinced. 'I have to make a phone call, can you manage on your own?'

'Yeah. Sure.'

-X-X-X-

Grace's POV

For once, it was calm at Primavera. Not that I was complaining. I could use a break.

The new girl I hired, Isobel, was good at picking fashion, but a bit arrogant. As if wearing Alvarado and working in this store automatically makes you the top girl in town. Plus, she'd made it obvious that she wanted my job.

And Dominic...Poor man had to suffer her awful seducing attempts. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to seduce a sack of flour.

I had just stepped outside - and left Primavera in Isobel's hands with a heavy heart - to go to the exhibition hall when my phone rang.

'Grace? Am I interrupting?' It was Renée.

'No, not at all Renée. What's wrong?'

'I think something's wrong with Rowena.'

'Oh, why?'

'She's looking awful and she's starting to mess up more and more. It's really abnormal. She said it's just because she slept badly...'

'Well, I'm on my way to the exhibition, but I'll stop by on my way back.'

'Okay. Thanks, Grace.'

'You're welcome Renée. Take care.'

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

Renée still hadn't returned from her phone call when Godfrey came in again.

'Miss Rowena, may I have a moment of your time?' He asked me. I nodded.

'When you go out with a gentleman, where do you like to go? For example...If you and Master Dominic were to go for a nice dinner…No, no! It won't do to pry. Please, bear me no heed. I got a bit carried away.'

And off he was again.

That man was a mystery.

Some time later, Dominic came in.

Automatically, I stood up from my chair and walked towards him.

'Hey Dominic. What's up?'

'I think Godfrey may be starting to lose his marbles.' He said absent-mindedly. 'He's been telling me he worries about me being lonely...But I shouldn't worry because he is on the case. What on earth is he up to?'

I shrugged. Again, had I not been operating on caffein, I probably would've put two and two together, but since I was operating on caffein…

-X-X-X-

Dominic's POV

She looked tired, but I decided not to ask anything. I could see she was already annoyed at our current conversation.

'Please excuse him if he's been saying anything odd to you recently.' I said as I wanted to leave.

She yawned.

'Oh, sorry Dominic...I…'

'Am tired?'

'Yeah...Slept really bad. It's no biggie.'

'Well...Don't overwork. I'd hate to see you fall ill.'

Said the workaholic.

-X-X-X-

Rowena's POV

I stared at Dominic's back as he left. Was he worried about me because I was a good employee, or was it something else? The first probably.

Why would a guy like Dominic, who could get just about every girl he wanted, be interested in me?

I didn't have the time to think about that because Grace entered the store.

'Hey Rowena. Can I talk to you for a second?'

From the look on her face, I guessed she too was worried about me. Did I really look that bad?

'Renée called me.' she said.

'Oh.' I didn't know whether to be mad or glad about that.

'She's worried about you, and with a good reason judging by the look of you.'

'Oh gee, thanks.'

'I'm not kidding, Ro.'

I sighed. 'I know. I've just slept badly and am consuming vast amounts of energy drinks to stay awake. Makes me snappy.'

'Well...Here, take this.' She said, as she opened her purse and handed me a small trinket tin with a single pill in it.

'Eh?'

'Sleeping meds. I needed them a while ago but I never finished the entire bottle. You need this more than I do.'

'Thanks, Grace. But you really shouldn't…'

'I won't even consider taking it back. Tonight, before you go to sleep, take it with a large glass of water.'

'Thanks.' I repeated. 'Goodbye, Grace.'

'Goodbye Rowena. Take care.'

-X-X-X-

_That evening_

My dinner had been a sandwich. I was too tired to prepare anything else.

Just like Grace told me to, I took the pill, drank a large glass of water and lay down on the bed.

I slept like a log.

-X-X-X-

_**A/N Yes, Isobel will occur more often, but more as the funny note in the story than as actual competition for Rowena. Although, if people want her to, I can always make her the bitch that tries to steal Dominic away, but for now I'm not planning to.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rowena's POV

When I woke up, I felt much better. Note to self: thank Grace.

-X-X-X-

Thank God I got that pill from Grace and was well-rested now! We had a lot of costumers today, which probably had something to do with it being Friday. Lots of girls wanted to do some emergency shopping for an upcoming date or something.

I wasn't complaining. I loved my work.

I had helped about 20 costumers - without one single screw-up - when Godfrey walked in.

'Oh, hey Godfrey. What's up?'

'Pardon my intrusion. There's been something preying on my mind. Miss Rowena, what are your thoughts about Master Dominic?'

I was slightly taken aback by that question, but he continued.

'Would you mind becoming his friend?'

I nearly sighed of relief. For a second there, I was worried he'd want me to go on a date with Dominic. Well...Not that I would mind but...It'd be...Awkward. Plus, what if he didn't like me the way I liked him? I mean, seriously? What man would fall for me?

Oh wait. Godfrey was still awaiting my answer.

'Well...I already consider myself his friend, actually.'

'Oh? You already consider yourself his friend? Really? That's good to hear. A weight has been lifted from my mind. Farewell!'

'Bye!' I said, as he walked out the door.

What a truly peculiar man he was…

-X-X-X-

Later that day, when things had calmed down, Dominic entered the boutique. I know my heart skipped a beat each time he did, and now was not different from other times. Although it was not only out of attraction, but concern. He looked tired. Oh God, my insomnia might be contagious.

'Hey Dominic.'

'Hey Rowena.' he even sounded tired. This was not good.

'Is something wrong?'

'Oh, no, no. Just came here because of Godfrey. It appears he's been up to his old tricks again and said something silly. Sometimes he just doesn't know how to handle a certain situation. Please excuse him.'

'He asked me if I wanted to be friends with you.'

'Friends? Well, I suppose he's right. I don't have any friends…'

This revelation slightly surprised me. Dominic? Had no friends?

As I opened my mouth to say something he spoke again. 'Godfrey told me you said we were friends...Thank you for being so kind to say that to him.'

I smiled. 'Youre welcome, Dominic.' But in my head, I added: "But I want to be so much more…"

He smiled back at me as he turned around and left.

-X-X-X-

Dominic's POV

Friends.

We were friends.

Well, that brings my official count to one. Well, I'm pretty sure Grace could count too, but I'm honestly not sure.

I now began to see the downsides of my work addiction. I really sucked at socializing.

But I digress.

Along with joy, I felt pain when I heard her confirm it. I mean, sure, everybody's happy to gain a friend, right?

...And yet, my heart ached at the thought.

We were friends.

Just friends.

Nothing more.

And despite being very awkward in social situations, there was one thing I was certain of.

I wanted to be so much more than friends.

But I realized that would never happen. She didn't love me the way I loved her.

After all, we were just friends.

XxX

_**A/N So sorry this took so long! I'm just going through a bit of a difficult time right now and didn't have much time to write. Didn't feel much like it either. Anyway, Read, Review and hope next chap is here faster and longer.**_


End file.
